1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for determining the curvature of an elongated hole, such as a drill hole, in rock;
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatus of this kind find use in ore prospecting operations and in investigating and mapping ore deposits and other types of deposits. It is, of course, important when investigating ore deposits for instance, to be aware of the actual directional extension of the test holes that are drilled to this end, for instance the location of the hole at different depths, in order to effectively map the deposits. Such drill holes will always have curved sections and it is therefore necessary to determine the actual longitudinal extension of the drill hole. In this regard, there has earlier been used an apparatus of the kind taught by SE-C-387698 (7304122-0), wherein an apparatus probe is moved to different longitudinal sections of the hole and is constructed to conform to the curvature of the hole. Curvature or bending of the probe is determined with the aid of a camera which observes an objective in the probe, wherein the relative transversal displacement of the objective caused by curving of the probe constitutes a measurement of the curvature of the drill hole.